Eggs Save the Day
by Miguel Da Corrola
Summary: Ini adalah cerita ketika Leon lagi dalam misi untuk menyelamatkan si Ashley..  Crack, humor, stori GaJe


**Author Note :**Be gentle and leave a review please...

**Disclaimer :**Resident Evil4 belongs to

**Summary :**Ini adalah cerita tentang mengapa Ashley suka makan telur ayam dan bagaimana si Leon berhasil menghajar zombie dengan telur ayam.

**Warning :**Extra OOC-Ness + Story GaJe + pengunaan bahasa tidak baku

Eggs save the days!

Ashley paling suka makan telur ayam, semua jenis masakan dengan telur sudah pernah dicicipinya. Omelette, Suny-side egg, dll. Hari ini sarapannya sudah tersedia, Toast dan sunny-side egg, yummy. Ketika Ashley mulai memasukan potongan telur tersebut kedalam mulutnya, semua memorinya di pulau tukutuk itu mulai merembes masuk ke dalam otaknya.

o0o

Leon terus mencari Ashley, seluruh kaki gunung dan desa telah disusuri olehnya hanya ada satu petunjuk yang dia dapatkan "Gereja".

"Tapi..." leon berpikir sejenak, "Gereja ada dimana ya..?"

Insting Leon mengatakan bahwa dia harus terus maju, dan menurut pengalamannya biasanya insting dia selalu berakhir ke sesuatu hal yang buruk. Dan benar saja, dia hampir mati terlindas batu karang yang besar, hampir terkena ledakan dinamit, diborgol bersama dengan seseorang yang tak dia kenal, bahkan sampai JAKET KULIT kesayangannya hilang! _So much for this place... _

Setelah berhasil membebaskan dirinya dia mulai mencari letak 'gereja' yang disebut-sebut tadi, maka petualangannya pun dimulai. Setelah melewati gunung jauh di lembah dan mengarungi danau yang sangaatt luas, hujan turun dengan sagat deras sehingga seluruh tubuh Leon basah oleh _entah-cairan-apa _yang sudah pasti tidak H-I-G-I-E-N-I-S. Dia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu, ia harus segera menyelesaikan misinya dan kembali ke peradaban! Ah, betapa ia merindukan showernya!

Tidak, tidak, sekarang yang penting adalah menemukan _that president daughter first. _Baru setelah itu Leon dapat kembali ke apartemennya tercinta.

Setelah berjalan, menembak zombie, berjalan dan melawan gigante, lalu berjalan lagi, dan menembak anjing akhirnya sampailah dia di depan pintu gereja. Leon dengan sigap membuka pintu gereja dan segera mencari Ashley. Bukannya sambutan hangat yang dia terima ketika menemukan ras kaukasoid sebangsanya, Leon malah menerima amukan sang _princess._

"Jangan mendekat! Pergi kau!"

"Hey, _easy there_.."

"Uh!" Ashley mulai melempar segala sesuatu yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Oops..." Leon mencoba untuk bersabar karena kalau anak ini mati, dia juga akan mati 'kan? Tapi ketika lemparan-lemparan benda dari Ashley mulai mengenai tubuhnya lalu kepalanya Leon sudah tak tahan lagi...

"WOI! DASAR ANAK BANDEL DENGERIN GUE DULU 'NAPE?"

Gerakan tangan Ashley terhenti sesaat, terkejut karena tiba-tiba pria di depannya itu mulai _ngoceh_ tak karuan, "LU TAU GAK DEMI NYELAMATIN LU GUA UDAH NGALAMIN BANYAK HAL? PERTAMA MOBIL YANG GUA TUMPANGI MASUK JURANG, KEDUA GUA AMPIR AJA MATI KELINDAS BATU KARANG YANG BESAR, KETIGA JAKET KULIT KESAYANGAN GUE ILANG, KEEMPAT GUA HAMPIR MATI GARA-GARA GULAT SAMA HEWAN YANG GAK JELAS ASAL USULNYA DAN SEKARANG LU NGELEMPARIN GUE DENGAN BENDA ASING (kaga jelas) ?" Leon berteriak dengan suara yang hampir menembus 10 oktaf.

"Oke, oke! Maaf! Aku tak tahu, _okay_?" Ashley mencoba untuk menenangkan Leon.

"Pokoknya sekarang kite mesti cabut dari sini, gue udah kaga tahan pengen mandi!"

Leon bergegas meninggalkan gereja bersama Ashley lalu...

"Aaaaah!"

"Ashley!" Leon menoleh kearah Ashley yang sekarang sedang dibawa seperti karung beras oleh para zombie.

"LEOONNNNN! TOLOOOONGGG!"

"Kurang ajar..." Leon lalu menembaki zombie-zombie yg semakin lama semakin banyak Ashley langsung berlari ke arah Leon.

"Bagaimana ini Leon...?"

"Tenang aja, kita keluar lewat sana.."

"Tapi, zombienya banyak sekali..."

"Ayo!"

Mereka langsumg berlari menuju gerbang yang mengarah ke arah peternakan, Ashley segera mencoba untuk membuka gerbang tersebut.

"Hey, masih belum juga?"

"Aduhh! Sabar sedikit lagi!"

"Peluruku sudah hampir habis!"

"APA?"

JDAR JDOR JDAR JDOR DZING BANG

"Ah, beneran habis..."

"EEHHHHHH? LALU BAGAIMANA SEKARANG!"

"Kalau tak salah masih ada granat deh..." Leon merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan benda mungil seukuran genggaman tangannya.

"Itu granat...?"

"Eh?" Leon melihat dengan ekspresi kebingungan lalu melihat ke arah tangannya dan menyadari bahwa yang dia pegang bukan granat melainkan

"KENAPA JADI TELUR AYAAAAAMMMM?"

Akhirnya Leon bertarung dengan sisa telur yang berhasil ia temukan (kumpulin) Leon melempar telur tersebut ke arah kepala para zombie. Untungnya ada salah satu telur yang busuk dan bau banget (udah lengket-lengket gitu lagi.. IH) yang kena pas di muka salah satu zombie sehingga zombie itu kesibukan ngurusin matanya yang kelilipan telur busuk. Pada saat itulah Leon dan Ashley berhasil kabur dari gerombolan zombie-zombie tersebut.

Setelah rasanya seabad berlalu mereka akhirnya berhasil keluar dari pulau yang pastinya tidak-akan-pernah mereka kunjungi lagi untuk kedua kalinya...

-End-


End file.
